chapter 1 evil naruto
by asadamjad12
Summary: the is the story of naruto when he let the nine tails take over and he goes over killing people and other stuff i hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**this story is about naruto and people where mean and hateful to him this story stands tahts takes his revenges on the hidden leaf village disclamer:-**  
**i don't own anything but the stories**

it was pieaceful day nothing to do naruto was chilling and sasuke as usally showing off sakura the fan girl drowlling over sasuke hey..naruto..said yeah sakura said waht he got that i don't got asked naruto where do i begin personallty,

charming looks, cool clothes, bathes unlike you.I do shower or take a bath tiwce a month or so a MONTH !.you pig stay away from me naruto had felling no one could understand that he was building with anger and hate in his hearth with this cheep comments and making fun of he got pretty upset and was going around killing people when report was sent to the 3th hokage. the 3th he was upset to see the 4th hokages son a devil a demon on rampage he said we have no choice to kill him but load he is a i know but we have to do or we all be dead .

He is really so angry with his life that he give blame to others for his anger we must stop him or he will kill all of us wanted naruto had given the kyubi the control of this body and was watching the fun then the nine asked naruto what should i do with the 3th hokage kill him ! and sakura too ran to the office of the hokage and he was powered up so he rasengan with nine tails is 50%is pwer is more dangures and hurtful and when is shot the rasengan at him it was **(more powerful)** than the original the 3th was underestmating me i finish him in 1 him.

now oh this day he called to be a killer kyubi he was S RANK criminal now after the mudar of the 3th the leaf was in cauos and there was nothing any one can do but sasuke remeberred there moments and wanted to bring naruto from the said if you not let me enter the chunin exam there will be regrates on the village every body was leting him compete from the final 2 rounds naruto was power than garra because gara power of shikako was not with him so naruto could beat him easily so first up temari vs sasuke naruto went over to hinata and said good luck hope you crush you'r aponnent thxs naruto i hope you get to the finals don't worry

i will be in the finals i will be chunin i know it i can bet in this room no one can beat me but i lik...you what ! ...i lik...what..! i like you okey i said it oh naruto you could tell me little faster. the match is over temari win by knoch out and it was mister show was in bed resting how could i ghave lost ! and INO,SAKURA said SASUKE PLEASE be ok we pray for you. are you ready to go down big forhead in you'r dreams ino pig what you called me ino pig ! INO and SAKURA please come to the fight arena coming said both now INO VS sakura naruto said two bitches in one battle field don't give a shit about it he wet to the bathroom and the match was over both lost so draw ! ahahahaha both down happy day and naruto vs kiba ok listen kiba if i end this quick don't fell out kiba akamaru attack naruto said **CHAKARA FOLLOW JUSTU AAAAAAAA** kiba was hit by a wave of chakara of the nine tails and was not able to battle and passed out and naruto was given the winner on weakness off the ckakara fllow justu was that it was so powerfull when its used it weaken the use of his chakara for 50 % and it was naruto special chakra move thatnaruto invented .for naruto it took about 10% of his chakara of normal person it will take 50 %. so there is a huge diffrence between naruto and a noraml ninja.

the heir was neji he got sloppy with his work and was week agenst hianta beat neji fair and square but but neji huga the narrator declare neji as winner because naruto was in their battle naruto said it was over ! you prick ! but interfear with the match i declare neji the winner narutto was getting in to his rage but it was not enough rage to activate kyubi modesadi narto clam downed and taken a dreep beath and shouted failler shut up or i kick you'r A** neji then go on to naruto face said you'a f****** failler naruto rage grow he was in red chaka was with him and said i am failler his rage grow to the roof and neji was getting scared just looking at him **NEJI **said **WHAT ARE SAID WHAT MA I HUH?** i am you'r doom all the jonin went and stop him but he over power them all and **hit neji on the face just you remenber never insult hianta that I LOVE or you pay big time i showing you guys my 20% power only gassp all over the room 20% he is joking no genin is that strong.**

until next time .


	2. Chapter 2 evil takes over

i**n this chapter naruto is evil and goes on a rampage the hidden leaf village (part 2) evil naruto.**

**naruto said i am going to be chunin and will not be genin anymore i am that strong i and i dare if any one of you weaklings can fight me and live i challange anyone who can fight me a voice was herd i will fight said lee okey i am warning you no holding back okey NARUTO vs LEE naruto was powering up by collevting his chakara and so was lee START naruto shadow clone justu lee tai justu super kick naruto said these are shadow clone and can doge you'r kicks huh no ! lee said gate of light open lee was 5x faster now huh his speed incresed and he removed his weight and was 50x faster and when said gate 5 joy open he 100x faster now naruto was even seeing him and said chakara follow justu lee was hurt and was not giving up naruto said all that for nothing naruto was now focausing his chakara in his hand and his hand was glowing with red and blue chakara and he was saying that i am going nine tails mode AHHHHHHHHH and he said FUTON rasengan in nine tails mode he was able to see lee and was able to hit him lee was badly hurt but not giving up but in the end he was out cold and naruto said no one ever geten me on that passe he is a good ninja whoret of good sensais **

the chunin exam were over and naruto was a chunin and on other was chunin oh its was gara of the sand naruto said i hate this village so much i will go on a rampage and attack the people of the village now lets go said naruto nine tails said ok lets go the nine tails said what are you going to with this village ? i think i am going to finish this village . the nine tails was in shock all he went through on his mission and and his friends this what he gives them the nine tails said as you wish master. it was nine tails who was controlling his body .

! whats is going on lady tunade asked the guards the 5th hokage its naruto he is going to the village he using his rasengan and shadow cloe justus and worest of all e is in nine tails mode his power is 100% or 200% more power than his normal and he is all over the hidden leaf village oh this not not good i need some top level jonin with me we have to take down him no lady tunade he is you'r grandson and my friend but He is killing many lifes i can"t not allow him to kill anymore lets go people there are alots of people lets hurry they have gone of and naruto was doing his thing using his justu agest the people of the hidden leaf village** naruto :-shadow clone justu.**

tunade said naruto stop or we will kill you **AHAHAHAHAHA** naruto said i am saying go ahead kill me i am open man now ! chakara flow justsu ! a wave of chakara thew the top level jonin ala away but tunade was standing oh granny you where able to doge that nice naruto i am warning once again come or you will die i have given you a warning too if anyone tries to stop me they will be in **HELL**! lets see if you can take me to tunade doge it but it was a shadow clone and the real naruto was behide her and attacked her tunade saw it coming and doge it too she said you are a clever focaus her chakara in one hand and has her hand glowing with blue chakara naruto said old trick like you tunade said me OLD ! you BITCH DIE naruto was focausing his chakara in his hand it glowing with Red and Blue chakara tuande said that red chakara its the nine tails chakara.

naruto said yes i let him control my body to have revenge on this village but why naruto because these people were always ingoring me,they hated me it was not my fault the 4th hokage sealed the nine tails in me and take this AHHHHH the bhot arms touch each other and a blast come from that touch tunade said how you learn that its my special justu i thinks it comes in the family ahahha tunade attacks and hits naruto said you ***** you where distcing me now you pay naruto said rasengan in his red and blue chakara hand the rasengan got big 4X big the rasengan take this FUTON NO tuande said.i was training when i learned it tuande was in comaa and was hurt pretty bad almost dead when sakura come and had taken her take and get lost from this village if you stay you will be dead then go !

naruto was in nine tails mode and had used shadow clone justu and was focausing his chakra in his hand and said BIG FUTON RASENGAN while sakura had tell ll the people from the radio all villagers where out side the village and where seeing naruto with fear hate and said die VILLAGE ! AHHHH the rasengan was too much big and destored the whole tunade wake she saw the village was no more she was in shock she was not sure that was naruto was him self anymore in his coma and hinata was looking as naruto and saw hate for all the people and so on she also cried for his lovering never give naruto back she swore to let naruto on the dark side to his light side he locked his light side he said to hinata he was reading her mind by the power of the nine tails look waht you did they deserved it no they don't yes they did what you as i felt the 10 to 11 years i felt you;r pain i watched over you the whole time as you train as you were ignored because i loved you thats why i looked at you at class at after noon at night very time i went out i see you traning but one thing was missing a friend a careing one a loveing one but you just just a killer i will never talk to you again hinata wait he said 

AS lady tunade aweak she was crying to see the village every one was crying and looking at the village now lady tunade what we do gather the villagers and start the contraction and gather the ninja on the mission we have to build the village again naruto was laghting and in joy he had bulit him a house he got in there and slpeet now naruto is criminal on s above rank and lets gather our ninja first **ok till next time send some reveiws :D please don't make comments on my English mistakes my common lagguage is not English and i am only 13 :P**


	3. Chapter 3 get out the village area

**so i was thinking what new chaper i do you can send a email and i can get working on it so this is the (3 part ) of evil naruto**

**disclamer:- "I DON"T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORIES ARE MINE AND THE IDEA"**

**so this the part where naruto turns in the villager and sneaks in the village when they are building it again and spy on hinata theirs a funny part in this one i hope you enjoy and email me on what chapter next i start.**

it was a well morning naruto woke up and goes to the get his break fast he said no eggs no bread oh man what i do i know i juist sneak in the village and get them from their and who do i transfrom in to hmmm sasuke is on to find me when i am right here traformation justu naruto nine tails said yes nine tails don't go i have a bad feeling about this oh come on nine tails i am hungry and not eaten in a day i am going ok i am sleeping ok i wake you up when i need you okey see ya .

he was heading in to the village area and seen wanted poster of him he said to him self if i am not carefull i will be in nothing not bones he saw some stalls of eggs and breads and meat and other things that are important so goes over to a eggs man and says give 7 eggs ok here you go and said some bread too ok here he paid it and goes on to the meat saller and says hey you have seen the ramen stall any where he said they closed they ! closed no no no no no ! hmmm he said that the one you destoried the village was his favorite costumer and because he was not opening today oh i was his favorite coustomer.

lady tude said anything on naruto team 1 , no nothing team 2 no, team 3 not even a trace aww how we going to find him now he will be close he has no place to go said the ninja i know naruto he is dumb not that dumb he has the nine tails now he would built a shelter and then eat .Naruto goes on he finds sakura hi sasuke hi sakura what happened here naruto happened what he did no! yes with his rasengan 10x big he is not a S ABOVE RANK CRIMINAL sasuke want to go to the healing tent with me okey other than i have to go then i have plans he said naruto they have made washrooms for every one naruto sees a one say sakura hold these i come in a minute sakura was holding the eggs and bread.

when naruto got in the wash room he was filled as started he heard the voice of the nine tails you are just dissguestion even i am embarresed to with you why ? look at that man that smells worest than garbage here ahahaha i got carried away with the ramen at the night naruto you have joined me but you have heath of gold said the nine naruto said thanks nines tails naruto said this over now we go to sakura and oh hi sasuke hi sakura you mind handing me that eggs and bread oh ok bye said naruto and she said wait wait wait oh ok bye sasuke.

as naruto was going in to the to his house he saw hinta was crying and was alone and say why naruto you go in to the dark i loved was in shock **SHE LOVE ME !**.**She LOVED ME MEE !** the demon that every body hates and igonred and had transfrom in his old self and was looking at hinta as moves forward a ninja from the hidden see him and goes to report him hey hinata aww naruto what are you doing here stay back you are a criminal now.I herd all you said about me hinata was shocked because she was saying in her mind naruto was using some justu to read minds you herd it ?

yes every bit of it i loved you until you destrioed you'r village as the ninja goes to tunade she was angry and was going as fast as she can until she and some ninja found him alone hinta had left and said naruto special and as he was in shock he saw the ninja and was running he is running don't let him escape tunade said i should runs where they can not find my house he runs towards the river and as he was running tunade came in front of him and was using a justu of the hokages to stop the ninjas chakara as she used that naruto was feeling weak very weak he can't even run he said and stopped tuande was feeling weak to thats takes uses chakara to stop victims he had been out cold and then tunade said take him to the cage where they designe for him only to stop his chakara and said let me out bastards she said you are criminal and will be treated like one she said naruto oh come on i hae the nine tails with me i just use his mode to get me me out.

**after next time can i get 5 reviews please then I update :)**


End file.
